


I won't hurt you

by MCCrystle



Series: Starlight Brigade: Orphan Strive [1]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Picked on, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCCrystle/pseuds/MCCrystle
Summary: A small blue alien is attacked by a band of thugs just because they think it's fun. Well, let's see what happens when they brake intergalactic laws.





	I won't hurt you

A small, blue alien pushes his way through the crowded area of the depot, weaving his way around. He doesn’t know what he did to piss them off, honestly. He was just walking by when he heard a shout. When he turned and looked, they were chasing him. His little heart beats fast in his chest, looking back at them. Sure enough, four thugs where shoving their way through the crowd, all armed with some kind of weapon.

 

One of the thugs, a big, beefy looking dude, lashes out, grabbing the child by his cloak and yanks him back. He wraps an arm around the child, pinning him against his chest. The little alien kicks and screams, trying his damnedest to break free from the man’s grasp. To no avail, the thug only laughs and tightens his grip.

"Look at you, all helpless. A child like you shouldn’t even be here.” He makes his way back to his companions, who all are waiting near-by.

“Please, let me go!” The child screams, kicking has hard as his little legs can muster. The thug only laughs. He passes the kid to another thug, who's head is too small for his big fat body, who then clamps a firm hand over his little mouth to cease his screams. The little alien bites down hard on his hand, enough to draw a bit of blood. The thug yelps in pain, dropping him.

“You little shit!” He slaps him hard, leaving a nice red mark on his cheek. Another thug hits him as well, knocking him down. The child only cries, not understanding what he did wrong. So he doesn’t have a family or friends. No ship of his own to leave this horrible place. These thugs always pick on the homeless. The little alien's only wish now is that someone would save him from this nightmare of a life. Someone cool, like the people he looks up to..his heroes...

A thug raises his hand to slap the child again, when a hand moves in to grab it. The thug’s arm is quickly and fluidly, twisted and pinned behind his head, making him yell in pain. The other thugs move in to attack their friend’s attacker, when three more people lash out, pinning them down. There’s muffled talking and the other thugs are forced to kneel with their hands behind their backs.

“That is enough with your harassment. We know of your little band of thugs, always harassing innocent people, the homeless and the weak. By law, you’re to be in prison. But to attack a child? That deserves a punishment higher than what they can deliver.” A man clad in orange speaks, hauling the thug upwards. 

“For what you’ve just did, you have broken law twenty eight: sub section B; No harm must come to children or the elderly.” He pats the thug’s back. “So let’s get you off this depot and into a lovely cell, hm?” The man shoves the thug forward and into this comrade’s arms. The other three men haul the thugs off through the crowds.   
  
The orange clad man looks down at the kid, only to discover he’s gone. He looks up and around, something being set off within him. He spots the child in the distance, running past a small diner. The man runs off after him, weaving in and out of the crowds. He slows to a walk, looking around. 

“Kid? Hey, kid! Where are you?” He stops looking out towards the crowd, a bit of concern set on his lips. A soft noise comes from behind him, making him turn. He’s greeted by a dark alley, with only a dim light, keeping the area lit. He makes his way down, following the noise. There, sitting under a fading street light, is the small alien. He’s got his head in his arms, sobbing quietly. The man kneels in front of him. 

When he speaks a soft 'Hey' the child jumps, looking up at him. The child only sees his reflection in the man’s visor, however the man still shows concern. He makes himself small, curling in on himself, only scared of the man if he would hurt him. 

Taking notice, the man keeps his distance, sitting back on his legs, looking at the small alien. He holds out his arms, showing that he means no harm. The child looks him over, not seeing any weapons or things that could hurt him. But he stays where he is. 

“It’s alright... I won’t hurt you... We arrested those thugs and they won’t hurt anyone, anymore, okay?” 

The child looks up at him, trying to study his face. It’s hard to do with that visor, but he sits up, nodding slightly. 

“My name’s Sung...Doctor Sung..” He doesn’t push the kid to talk, but he figures it’s better than nothing. “What’s your name?” 

The child’s quiet for a bit, before deciding he can trust him. “Strive..”

Sung smiles. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Strive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the first of my personal AU, Starlight Brigade: Orphan Strive. If enough people like it, I'll definitely put up a second part! 
> 
> I honestly haven't uploaded a full hearted fanfic like this in years. So, if you're read this far, thank you so much! <3


End file.
